Pet Shop Musical
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: The pets sing songs at random times so beware. I MADE THE COVER IMG :DD
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting you know im making a new series yeah yeah SO GIMMIE IDEAS OR PM SOME SONGS MADE BY YOU :D **

**GOOD BYE ~**Love you followers and favoriters


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIIIIDAYYY HEY HEYY What this took A LOT of thought in doing, and each song request equals another, chapter, or maybe 2 songs in the same chapter, the more you give ideas the more I will do!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**SOME OF THE SONGS I POST ARE NOT MINE, THE FOLLOWING SONGS IN THE CHAPTER THAT I DID NOT MAKE INCLUEDS "REPLAY" BY ZENDAYA, I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG NOR ANY OF THE LYRICS!**

Zoe trent was sitting on the swing, writing her songs in her notebook, she loved to make songs, and sing them. She lover musicals as well, since she was little. Her favorites was, High School Musical, Glee, and Annie, and that's only naming not even a CM of it! Her sister Gail, and her best friend Pepper coming to her. "Hey Zoe, what are you writing?" Pepper asked and Gail shook her head in agreement. Zoe hid her notebook closer to her "I-its nothing" Gail rolled her eyes "Come on sister, you cannot keep ANYTHING from me" she said, "C'mon Zoe what is it?" Pepper asked. While they weren't paying any attention, she turned to a blank page, and showed them, "See it's just nothing" she shrugged and went home. She slipped into her bed, and put on her headphones and lied on her back. For about ten minutes, she listen to shuffle for a while, then she heard a song that she got into a groove, in fact, she started to sing with it. She jumped from her bed singing/

.

"Make it stop"

"Sound so good, I just can't take no more"

"Turn it down, turn it up"

"I don't know, I don't know"

"But don't stop, don't move"

"Just keep it there"

"Keep it right there, keep it right there"

"I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go"

"e-everywhere I go"

"Play you everywhere I go"

Zoe felt happy singing in her own room, she continued the song,

"Yeah!"

"Wanna put this song on replay!"

"I can listen to it all day"

"I can listen to you all day!"

"Hear you all day"

"Yeah"

Gail entered the room and clapped "Way to go sis, you're a good singer but this was dazzling!" Zoe stopped, and turned around to see standing there was her sister, "Oh you were watching.." she gulped, but Gail laughed, "What's to be ashamed of, your talented sis" Zoe hugged her sister, "And everyone should know that!" Zoe looked at her confused. In school, Zoe's principle asked to come and see her. "Yes ma'am?" Zoe asked, "Well, I just wanted to say, you have been accepted in the High Music club in our school, you're the leader, so please go find some new members to join and make our club grow," the principle said sternly, Zoe looked at her, "REALLY?" She jumped up and sprang up from the chair and she knew just whom to ask, her friends! The first one she saw was Vinnie and Pepper chatting, she interrupted her conversation, "Hey guys wanna join my club?" Pepper rolled her eyes, "Is it for fashion?" Zoe shook her head, "No, I wish, but no its for Singing!" Vinnie looked at Pepper, "Singing? Isn't that your thing?" Zoe looked down, "I know but, I have heard you guys sing before, and you guys know that your amazing at singing, so please?" her eyes grew big, Vinnie and Pepper couldn't resist, "Oh, Alright". Zoe skipped away, "Thanks! You won't regret it!"

Next she found Minka, Russell, Sunil, and Penny's all together, "Perfect," She thought, she march towards them. "Hey you guys.." Russell looked at Zoe, "Alright what do you want?", "Oh Russell dear I want nothing, justmaybeifujoinmysingingclub" "What?" They said in unison, Zoe gulped, "Wellll will you join my singing club?" Minka Looked at Russell who looked at Sunil who looked at Penny, and that made Zoe worry, "What's in it for us?" Sunil said, "The…joy of..being..in..my..club…?" Zoe said sheepish, "Well Zoe we would be happy, too, but remember, we have other things to do too, like we have other club to be in, not just yours…." Penny said, but Minka was all in for it, "Sure, I can do it after art club!" Sunil started to think…"Well.. maybe I could after my magic club," Penny chimed in, "I can…do it after gymnast club," they looked at Russell, "Well I can do I guess, after Chess, mathematic, robotics, and.." "Alright thank you!" Russell looked and blinked, "But I didn't say about the.." Zoe was already gone, she plans to call Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles later to see if they want to join. She felt pretty good about this….

**OKAY I HOPE U LIKE THIS and I also hope U liked the final season of The Pet Crew :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, phew, my brother would NOT get off; he is so addicted on chicken smoothie and takes him over an hour just to type something and get off. True story! And I almost couldn't do it, but I'm here now :D I hope U all enjoy this next chapt-chapt, ENNJOYY BTW if u don't like Zoe x Sunil just a tiny bit of it this ain't a chapt for you **

In the Music Club, Zoe was teaching everyone the basics, "So before we begin, you need to learn rhythm, like dancing. Vinnie, Penny, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking about the rest of you." Russell shrugged, "But I thought that we were all pretty good dancers, and this is music club." Zoe got all up in Russell's face "YES but what's the point of singing if you cannot dance Ferguson?" Russell stood up, "But I can dance" he started wiggling his arms, Zoe shook her head and gave him a piece of paper, "What's this?" "Its dance club hours, I signed you up," he flipped her hair, "Alright, let's begin our harmony lessons," Vinnie rose his hand, "Im hunnnnnngryyyyyyyyyyy" Zoe face palmed, "But Vinnie," "Oh wait," Vinnie started to sing

"_Im hungry, and I need a snack, c'mon I wanna relax, so lets go gets some food, because im hun hun hungry." _They walked out to get lunch, but Sunil stayed, "I wanna sing" He grinned "ahem"

"_I may not be a singer but I know here I belong, please Zoe why don't you join me in this song.." _

Zoe sighed and Joined him and they joined hands and songs.

"_I guess if Im tryin_

_I can sing my own song, So im glad Sunil dear you have invited me along,"_

"_So lets sing our hearts out just you and me"_

_Singing our makin harmony"  
_

"_Lets go, show them all that this is all we need,_

_Who needs to auto tune, we have your voices,_

_Yes im sure these are the right choices_

_Zoe, Aren't you happy that I wanted to stay, the other well they wanted to eat and play, we will show them that they made a mistake!" _

"_Lets go, show them all that this is all we need,_

_Who needs to auto tune, we have your voices,_

_Yes im sure these are the right choices_

_So lets sing our hearts out just you and me"_

_Singing our makin harmony_

_I can sing my own song, So im glad Sunil dear you have invited me along_

Zoe hugged Sunil "Thanks darling"

_**UGH TOO SHORT, I have to go to bed and this is as much I can do! Night guys, have good dreams, dreams about meeee JK JK JK But anyway tomarrow is the KCAs :D Or today if u r reading this now :p**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee it is Friday :D Let get on with itttt : )**

_**DISCLAIMER: SOME OF THE SONGS LISTED ARE SONGS THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE WROTE, NOTE,ANY COPY RIGHTED SONGS THAT ARE LISTED IN THE CHAPTER TO NOT BELONG TO ME. **_

Russell was pushing a piano into the room; "heeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh" he breathed with pushing the piano inside, "Alright Look Zoe," Zoe stared at the piano for a while, "Can you play? And uh, can you sing with it?" Russell got a big smile, and started playing the piano, "Ahem.."

"_Oh I could throw you in a lake .." _he begun, every shouted, "NO STOP!

"_I won't deny im gonna miss you when you're.." _they shouted again ,"NOO STOP!"

"_I can't decide…"_" Russell tried to sing, Vinnie stopped him, "I can't decide if I should let you not get beaten up," he made a fist at him making Russell gulp, "How..Bout..No.." he shakes his head no. Vinnie let him go and sat back down. "Alright and before we begin..and I mean really begin" she says glaring at Russell. Penny ling began to sing

"_Im wide awake, yes I was in the dark, I had a open heart la laaaaaaaaa…."_

"_I should have known then than I now, I would Have dived in the in the….deep doors…?"_

"Uhh thank you so much for trying and singing a wholesome song….I guess.." Zoe said , "I would really love to hear Sunil sing something, he is really good!"Zoe said admiring Sunil whom hid, "What me?" I don't think so Zoe." Pepper spoke up, "HEY WHY NOT VINNIE SING?" "No, now you sing right now for yelling,"

"_Twilight Twilight brightest star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world to high, like a sparkle in the sky….."_

Zoe looked up, "Yes, now Vinnie sing," "Uh hey why doesn't Minka sing she has been quiet" Vinnie said as an excuse, "No…..Vinnie sing….." Zoe said dramatically, Vinnie was about to when Buttercream jumped up,

"_I want canddddddddddyyyyyyy dun dun da dumdum, I lovvee candddddddddyyyyyyy"_

"Butter nooooooooo"

**HOPE U ALL ENJOYED THIS RANDOM WEIRD CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its been a lonnng hiatus, hehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehe, buts, I am here now, AND I MISSED U ALL D: But its FanFiction Friday and we are gonna do this :D **

**Pet Shop Musical…**

Buttercream hopped and told the pet some wonderful news, "Hey hey Zoe! Remember that time you posted a video of me singing on YouBlube?" Zoe nodded confusingly, "Yes, but why are you so excited about it? Did you strike a million views?" Buttercream open her locker door and put her books away while talking to Zoe, "Even better bo butter Zoe no Chloe," she hipped her hair and slammer her locker door, "You see, a producer saw it and they discovered me! Like the Justin guys everyone hates, well Im off to English, see ya buddy le zunny!" when she left, Zoe was in shock, "HOW ON THIS BLAZING EARHT DID SHE GET DISCOVERED BEFORE I DID?"" Zoe punched her locker, which hurt, a lot. She ran into the girls bathroom and looked at her hand, "Hey Zoe, do ya need to go to the nurse?" Minka aid who was applying on makeup, "What happened anyway?" she asked while taking the makeup and putting them back into her purse. "I just punched my locker, its all good," "Well why did ya do that for, are you mad or something," Said Minka, walking out of the bathroom with Zoe, "No, I was just, really, realy shocked when, Buttercream got discovered as a new singer, AND NOT ME, I-I mean and that I was just ever so happy for her," Zoe said, "That is great! Let's go tell everyone else,"

Minka and Zoe arrived in the Music Club where Russell was teaching them old boring music, "And one two three four," he was making them play the violin and piano while singing one note, when Vinnie finally broke, "Hey I cannot deal with this! Where is the cool stuff, where's the Dubstep" Russell blinked, "Really? Dubstep? It has no art or nothing, I mean seriously Vinnie," Zoe put down her purse, "It's always something up with you Russell, isn't it?" Russell frowned, "I will have you know that.." "Sit down," Zoe commanded and Russell sat down quietly, "Now everyone I would like to congratulate Buttercream for getting discovered as a artist and blah blah blah," "Whoa Really?" Sunil asked Minka, "Yep! We should gfo and tell her on what a great job she did with her singing, IN PERSON!" they scrambled out of there leaving Zoe, who was too resentful to show up, _"Zoe…what are you doing? Im getting jealous again! Augggh, whatever I'll go and say good job or whatever..BUT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! What am I saying? This is just like what I did with Russell, No, I'm Happy for Buttercream. I'm so proud!" _Zoe walked out and went to say "Fabulous Job to her friend, but there's a note on her locker, _" Hello my friendly friends! I am here to let you know that I am not going to be in school for a while, ya know the recording bording stuff o' fluff!_" At this, Zoe twitched and you can probably tell, there's a song coming on.

_Do my eyes mislead what I just saw, _

_My friend got a deal before me, _

_Is this against the law?_

_I hate, I hate HATE HATE HATE HER!_

_What am I doing, she is my friend_

_Can I be that hateful? _

_I meant that I am really grateful!_

_NO Im not, yes I am , this makes me see,_

_Why does this envy, live inside me? _

_Do I care….yes…do I really..No_

_What am I saying, _

_This isn't fair_

_Its not her fault, _

_Yes it is,_

_I am a good person but this makes me wonder to see.._

_Why does this envy, live inside me? _

_Russell, Sunil and now Buttercream, _

_I have gotten the best of myself over the thing you have gotten_

_But not me_

_It makes me wonder to see.._

_Why does this envy..live inside me_

_Why Why why, no Im angry really mean,_

_This isn't real, Im really sorry_

_I want being a fool_

_Ha, I was not_

_There is a side of myself that makes me see…_

_Why does this envy live inside of me?"_

After this, Zoe decided never to be jealous again. "Never again will I ever me envy of my friends, I don't wanna make them feel bad right?" _"Yes I DO" " _No, I actually don't," walking back into the Music Club, Zoe sees a piece a CD on the floor. Taking it, she puts it in a CD player, " Okay Okay yes the Mic is on!" It was Buttercream and Zoe! "Here I go," Buttercream began to sing, and Zoe realized that being a jealous monster was not being a good supporting friend. Later that day, the pets continued wither there class, and Zoe thought, "Maybe one day Will I have a chance to make it in the big city, Buttercream may have already made it, and I'm very happy about it!"

And she was never envious again.

**THE END :D **


End file.
